Merciless Awakening
by missgullibleforever
Summary: Kori is a famous actress and now she is returning home for her best friend Rachel's wedding. When she arrives she is greeted by rejection and accusations from everyone including Richard, Rachel's cousin. He believes Kori is in love with Rachel's fiancé Xavier and is trying to tear them apart. But she is in love with Richard. Will she convince Richard or will she end up heartbroken?
1. How It Came To Be

Summary

Kori Anders is a famous actress and now she is returning home for her best friend Rachel's wedding. When she arrives she is greeted by rejection and accusations from everyone including Richard Grayson, Rachel's cousin. He believes Kori is in love with Rachel's fiancé Xavier and is trying to tear them apart. But it is all a misunderstanding. Kori has been in love with Richard since she was young girl. Will she convince Richard or will she end up heartbroken once again?

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this new story. I am determined to update weekly, but with school work. I will try my best.  
****I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"We are here Miss Anders"

"Thank you George" I thanked my limo driver as he handed me his hand; I took it and was escorted gracefully out of the limo. "I will call you when I am ready to leave."

"Of course Miss, have a wonderful evening."

"I will try."

I take a moment to make sure everything is in order, my dress is in order, my hair is in place and my makeup is perfect. There is never a week when I am at home relaxing, it's always an event, an interview or on set. I never have a moment to myself. But next week was my chance; my best friend is getting married. Yes it will be busy because of the wedding, but I will have a chance to be on my own and see my friend. I haven't seen her in a long time but we've always stayed in contact even after what happened all those years ago. I haven't seen her in five years.  
My father left me and my mother at a young age and at thirteen my mother died of cancer, so I was taken in by my uncle. That's when I first saw him.

* * *

"_My name is Koriand'r Anders, but you can call my Kori."_

"_I see... So you are the daughter of Luand'r."_

_He had such a cold gaze, almost as if I had done something wrong. But he is so handsome that I can't stop looking, he's slightly older but I can't stop these feeling. His silk black hair, perfect skin and I can see his muscular body under his suit. So perfect. But that gaze, so piercing, so frightening. Please Stop._

"_Since my sister passed away, I must look after her. We won't cause any trouble for my Mr Grayson. Let her stay" my uncle begs._

"_Fine it's not like I have much choice. I'm not here that often because of my work anyway. I'm leaving my uncle and aunt to manage this mansion" he informed my uncle._

"_I am fine as long as Richard gave you permission, but please keep her away from the mansion. I don't want any trouble" his aunt said. It seemed like she didn't like me either, I don't understand what I have done. Is it because I am going to be living here? I won't be any problem. Maybe I shouldn't be here._

"_Certainly ma'am I will make sure Kori stays within the servant quarters."_

* * *

I was taken in by my uncle who was the butler for the household. As a child I could feel that I was not welcome by everyone, except for Rachel. She was the only one who made me feel welcomed. She accepted me and told me not to worry about what her mother said. She also introduced me to her friend, who is now her fiancé, Xavier. But I knew I was unasked for by Richard. Ten years later I became an actress and I never looked back... I didn't want to.

As I arrived at the venue I was greeted by many people, complimenting me on my dress and my looks. I went in a beautiful white gown, with black flower lace on the top half and very low part of my dress. With a pair of black heels and my hair elegantly tied up. (Link in profile)

"Isn't that Kori Anders?" I hear someone say.

"Yes, oh isn't she beautiful!" Another replied.

"She's one of the lead actresses in _Southern Beauties, _thanks to her the show is a hit."

One turned to me and asked "Tell me Kori, your character _Annabelle_ has had three husbands and she kicked her lover out of her house recently. What do you think is coming next?"

I giggled at his question "That's for the writer and me to know, and for you to find out."

"I guess you are right" he said in laughter "We are proud to sponsor the show" he continued "You play a tremendous villainess. Please keep up the excellent work."

I smile at him, feeling proud. I never knew so many people loved the show, and loved my character. It almost made me forget about what happened five years ago... almost.

"While we're on the subject let me introduce you to one of my biggest clients" the man continued "His name is Richard Grayson."

"Wait did you say Grayson?" I said.

There he was, right there. I never thought I would see him again. He has always hated me so why now? What purpose does he have to come and see me?

"Nice to meet you Annabelle, my name is Richard Grayson."

I didn't understand what he was doing; he was acting like we have never met... But I'll play along.

"Annabelle is my character name, my actual name is Koriand'r Anders but you may call me Kori."

"May I ask for a dance?"

"Huh?"

"Let's dance Kori."

He took me by the hand and we began to dance. It was like I was dancing on air gliding gracefully while he held me so closely, it was like if he let go I would fall back to earth. But he still had that cold gaze, like ice; he still looked at me with that gaze. But I couldn't look away, I want to but I can't. Richard is still as handsome as I remember; his hair is to some extent longer. I could still see his muscles under his tuxedo (Link in profile). No matter what he wears I could always notice his toned body. His skin as perfect as ever and his lips, I couldn't stop my eyes from staring.

"Why are you acting like we've never met before?" I questioned.

"I don't want people to know about what happened, do you?" he said closely to my ear, making me blush.

I feel silent; I knew he would bring that up. He will never believe me no matter how hard I tried to tell him, he never even gave me a chance. I know he hates me but that doesn't give him the right to falsely accuse me, he may be a billionaire but he lives in the same world as I do and I deserve some rights... maybe just not in his eyes.

"Rachel and Xavier are getting married" he whispered so no one could hear.

"I know I received an invitation from Rachel" I replied in a monotone voice, I didn't want to give away my emotions.

"Good. That will make this easy for me" He squeezed my hand tighter "Do not come to the wedding. You are nothing more than a trouble maker; you attending will just cause dilemma and difficulty. You've been warned, goodbye."

He let go of me and backed away as if he wanted to get as far away from me as possible. With those last words he turned and left me in a state of disbelief. He was forbidding me from coming to my best friend's wedding, and unfortunately I knew why. But I haven't seen this man in five years and that is all he has to say to me, was that all he could stand to say to me? But I thought I wouldn't see him again. Not now... not ever.

After my run in with Richard I thought it was best to leave, I got out my phone and called George _"George can you bring the limo round?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

I took my chance to leave and enter the limo that was waiting for me.

"How was the party Miss Anders?" George asked.

"Unexpected" I replied.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Someone I thought I would never see again turned up."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Depends."

Nothing was said after that, I was left to think about what I should do.

* * *

"_He's not coming Kori."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I'm sure, he said because of his work he couldn't make it. Please come Kori, you're my best friend I need you here."_

Well if Richard wasn't going... _"Okay I'll be there."_

"_You will? Great, can you get here soon as. I want to show you my dress!"_

"_I'll be there right away"_ I hang up the phone and called George _"George can you get me the next availed flight to Jump City?"_

"_Of Course ma'am"_

"_Thank you" _I hang up the phone and get ready to pack my bag. As I'm packing I think back to what happened five years ago. It was the night of Rachel's birthday.

* * *

"_Come on Kori, be a good housekeeper and show me some hospitality"_

"_Xavier stop!" he had such a tight grip on me that I couldn't get free, I did want this, I didn't ask for this! I closed my eyes trying to avoid his lips and imagining I was somewhere else with anyone but Xavier._

"_What are you two doing?" I recognized that voice, but I prayed to god it wasn't who I thought it was._

"_Richard!" Xavier screamed "It's not what you think, Kori seduced me!"_

"_What?!" I shouted in disgust, I would never think of such a thing!_

"_I'm leaving!" _

_And just like that he left leaving me frozen in place with Richard standing near me._

"_What were you thinking? Xavier is Rachel's boyfriend!"_

"_You don't understand" I began trying to defend myself "He called me outside and then he gr-. "_

"_What a ridiculous lie!" Richard shouted._

_I felt the tears building up, waiting to spill out, but I wasn't going to let him see how weak I was. I can be strong._

"_You are just a child, story acting like an adult."_

"_I am not a child!" I shouted._

"_What did you say?" he asked in astonishment._

"_I said I'm not a child, I am eighteen now."_

"_Well if you are an adult than prove it."_

"_...How?" I asked. Richard placed a hand around my waist and one around my neck bringing me closer to him. I didn't understand what he was doing but all I could look at was his perfectly shaped lips getting ever so closer to mine "Richard w...what are you doing?" _

_Forgetting my train of thought he closed the gap and hungrily kissed me. He tasted of coffee and mint, a strange combination but I loved the taste. I wanted to remember this taste and carry on tasting it for the rest of my life. I felt so weak, I couldn't push him off, I didn't want to. His tongue pushed his way into my mouth and our tongues battled vigorously for dominance. I pulled him closer wanting to feel more. What was this sensation I was feeling?_

_Without warning he pushed me away violently "That's enough. See you are still a child. You are not even strong enough to push me away" He gave me one last glance before he turned away._

"_Richard!" I called "It's not..." but it was too late he was already gone. So I did the same. I turned and left, I needed to sleep and think of some way to speak to Richard, tell him what really happened._

_When I go home I was greeted by a slap across my face._

"_You shameless girl!" My uncle shouted "How could you?"_

"_Uncle Galfore..." I wasn't given a chance to explain._

"_This was just like before, you really are the daughter of my sister!" he had so much anger that I feared he was going to hit me again. "Your mother was Richard's father's mistress, they left their own families and ran away" Out of anger he punched the tabled "Richard was only a child, later his father died. Richard hates your mother" He looked at me with a vile glare "He will never be serious about you!"_

_I knew he hated me, but what my mother did was not my fault... why take it out on me?_

"_We are no longer family, leave!"_

"_But..."_

_I received another slap, even harder than the last "Get out of my sight and leave!"_

* * *

I left the next morning; the only person who cried for me was Rachel. Richard never even showed up.

When I think about that night it still hurts me inside. The hatred everyone had for my mother was taken out on me; my mother wasn't there anymore so they needed a way to take their anger out. I was the target and I always will be. But that was five years ago. I am an actress; I will keep my emotions hidden.

* * *

**I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the story and I'm excited to carry on writing it!**

**Remember review, follow, and favourite!**

**Much Love guys!**

**X**


	2. Why Me?

**Hey I wanted to update soon as, I really liked what I was writing and quite a few of you liked it so I updated :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing has changed in the last five years, it is all the same. Every detail of this place is still the same. But my uncle doesn't work here anymore, my uncle died two years ago. I wasn't allowed to attend the funeral; it was stated in his will. He must have hated me that much.

"Kori!" I turn and see Rachel running to me, when she reaches me she pulls me into a hug "Oh I'm so happy you're here, I was so worried you wouldn't come. "

"I would never miss my best friend's wedding, congratulations."

"Thank you!" Rachel said letting go of me "I love your dress!"

"Thank you, I'll lend it to you sometime."

"No it's too bright and flowery for me; I love the heels as well. You always dress so remarkably." (Link in profile)

"That's so sweet of you to say."

"Oh and did you hear?" she questioned.

"What?"

"Richard is coming!"

"What!"

"When he heard that you were attending he somehow managed to make time to attend. He probably changed his plans so that he could see the most popular actress!"

"Oh don't be silly I'm not."

"Of course you are! I'm so proud of you."

I can't believe Richard is here, Rachel told me he wasn't! What should I do? Should I leave? No I can't, I need to speak to Xavier. For Rachel's happiness.

* * *

"It's been a while Kori" Rachel's mum hasn't changed either; she is as beautiful as ever and still has the same attitude towards me. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less. "I heard that you are a successful actress now. Although I don't watch such silly programs so I wasn't aware of it."

"You won't be able to get away with saying such things in front of her fans aunt" And there he was, leaning his body against the door frame mocking me.

"Hello Richard." I said with a smile against my face.

"It's nice to see you again Kori, I thought you were too busy on set to show up."

Relax, start acting. "You too. I thought you weren't coming because of work."

"I have to check on some of the catering for the wedding" his aunt says as she leaves the room.

"So you decided to come" he continues.

"Of course, she is my best friend after all Richard."

"And she is my cousin. It's an important day for her, I wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any intruders showing up at the wedding" He takes his chance to back me up to the wall and come close to my face "Isn't that right Kori?"

"Are you threatening me Richard?" I say acting my way through this situation, staying in control. I will not become weak.

"Of course not, I am just making a point, we wouldn't want anything to ruin the wedding would we?" He said coming ever so closer.

"No of course not" I said smiling.

Does he think I'm here to stop the wedding? I just want to tell Rachel the truth. I don't want to ruin anything; I want to save her from life of unhappiness. Yet his gaze is full of hatred, like ice piercing through my heart. Yet I can't look away.

"Kori!" When Rachel's voice is heard he backs away, like nothing happened "Kori there you are, come on I want to show you my dress!" She takes my hand and leads me away from his gaze. But at the same time I want to go back.

* * *

"Wow your dress is so beautiful, and the veil goes perfectly with it." (Link in profile)

"I know, but you've worn so many."

"Only on my show" I said as we laugh together.

"Rachel!"

"Oh that's my mum it's probably about the invitations" Rachel said as she turned and leaved.

I was left alone to admire such a wonderful dress, how pure. White and absolutely stunning it was. I've always wanted to be an actress, but I've always wanted something else. To wear a dress like this, to walk down the aisle and there would stand the man I've wanted to marry all my life. I wonder if I will ever get to wear a dress like this. Probably not, since the man I love is... It doesn't matter, and it never will because I know he will never love me back. Ever.

"Hello Cutie."

I turn in shock to see Xavier standing there "Xavier!"

"I need to talk to you" Coming closer to me he took my chin into his hand and made me look at him "It's about that little problem. Has it been taken care of?"

"Yes" I say in repulse, it makes me feel dirty about what I did. Why did I ever do it?

"I told you it was nothing serious."

"That's a horrible thing to say."

He chuckles and pushes my chin away aggressively "What are you going to do? I'm getting married remember." He takes his time to walk to the door "Not a word Kori, if you do it won't be pretty for you."

I want to stop the wedding for Rachel's sake; Xavier is in a relationship with my roommate Kitten. She is an actress in Southern Beauties with me, a friend. We bumped in Xavier while we were out and I introduced him to her. And despite my warning, Kitten started seeing him. I need to tell Rachel, but she is so happy. What am I going to do?

"I can't tell her" I say to myself "It will break her heart."

"Just as I thought" Oh no! God no please don't be him. But in spite of my begging Richard was standing there, looking at me in loathing and disgust. "You were seeing Xavier behind all our backs!"

"Richard-"

"Xavier has been acting strange recently so I looked into it, and it turns out he's been visiting your room." He started coming closer "When I asked him about it he wouldn't say who he was seeing. He did admit, though. He was cheating on Rachel. He swore he would never cheat again."

"He-"

"I can't believe you were the one seeing Xavier" he chuckled mockingly "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You were always looking to be with Xavier."

"No I wasn't!" I shouted, I had had enough with the false accusations.

He reached out and grabbed my wrist "Then why did you come here spite my warning?"

"Richard let go."

"I know what you're trying to do" Squeezing much tighter than before.

"What?"

"You are trying to steal Xavier away from Rachel!"

"That's not true!" I yell.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm-" I stop myself. If Richard finds out the truth, he won't let them get married and Rachel will be... No I can't. I have to keep this hidden from him.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Seduce him, how?" Then he thinks "I know how" he comes closer to my face "You used your charm as your weapon..." He let go of my wrist to lightly touch my lips "...When you whisper with those lips, men will fall down on their knees. That why I-" Then he stops himself. I could see his cold gaze warming, why was that?

"You what?"

Backing away he continues "What I mean to say is that you are Annabelle. You mess with men and make them fall for you. I can see the type of person you have become, just by watching your show."

How can he say that? I am nothing like my character.

"Kori!" Rachel says running in crying "You have to help me I'm in big trouble!" Running into my arms she sobs hysterically.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"There aren't enough seats for tomorrow's party!"

"How many seats do you need Rachel?" Richard interjects.

"Just two more."

"That's fine. Myself and Kori won't come."

"What?!" Rachel and I scream.

"Which guests are you going to make eat dinner without seats then Rachel?"

"Well..."

"Don't worry. I'll take Kori out to dinner."

"Huh?" I ask in shock.

"I guess there is no other way" Rachel admits.

"So there you have it. Let's meet at the bar downstairs after the toast.

I sigh "Okay."

Now I really want to run away.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

**Guest: I will try and make them good lengths :)  
****Miss geek: I can tell you're excited ;)  
****Lililovegirl: Glad you liked it!  
****light is in the dark****: I don't mind at all ;)  
Guest****: I'm happy you enjoyed it  
****jhenybadefan****: Thank you so much!  
****RoyallyRed****: It might get even more interesting ;)  
****Guest: I know, and thank you! **

**Remember review, follow, and favourite**

**Much Love!**

**X**


	3. A Dream Forgotten

**Hey here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this, but it's for Rachel. I feel like I'm stuck between a rock. I should tell her about Xavier, but she is so in love with him that it will break her heart.

"Kori, have you been waiting long?"

He's here oh God! As I turn I take a moment to breathe him in, he's wearing the most tuxedo. It fit's him perfectly, but as always I can see the outline of his muscles. What I wouldn't give to just see them, maybe even touch... Wait! What am I thinking? I was right. I shouldn't be alone with him. Should I just leave? But I don't want him to think I'm weak, I'll face my fear even if it leaves me heartbroken at the end.

"Kori?"

"Oh I'm sorry." I must have been staring at him for so long! What is wrong with me? "What did you say?"

"I asked if you have been waiting long?"

"No, not long."

"I'm glad, you look stunning." I was wearing I was wearing a cream and blue dress, with gold lace and blue gems in bedded at the top. With a pair of gold heels, and my hair curled neatly into a pony tail. (Link in profile)

"Wow a compliment from the mouth of Richard Grayson? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't get use to it"

"Of course not. Where are we going for dinner?"

"You're a famous celebrity. We should go somewhere discreet."

Discreet? Should I be worried?

* * *

"A cruiser?"

"It's mine"

There is no way I can be alone on a cruise with Richard, though it is a lovely boat, it would mean we would be alone. I know it would be for just one evening but that it one evening far too many. I can't.

"Richard I've been thinking, maybe we can have dinner separately?"

"No. Tonight is a special night isn't it? Today is your birthday."

"What?" No one ever remembers my birthday, not even my uncle, and if that he never wanted to celebrate it. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remember. Shall we get on board?"

He slowly extended his hand to me to take it, I was hesitant but he had this smile. As though I could trust him. I'm still worried about being alone with Richard, but he had the same smile he showed me when he celebrated my birthday once. And only once before. I took his hand and he led me on the cruise. It was beautiful above and below deck. So white and crisp, it glistened in the mood light. He took me below deck to one of the rooms, and there all prepped was a dining table. A beautiful cream cloth covered the table, candles and flowers were gracefully set on top with dining wear placed elegantly.

"Take a seat." Richard said as he pulled out my chair. I accepted his offer and took a seat. "Champagne?" he said taking a bottle out from a chilled bucket.

"Please." He takes my glass and fills it to the top; he fills his and passes me my glass."Thank you."

He takes his seat and lifts his glass. "Happy birthday Kori."

"This reminds me of my thirteenth birthday when you celebrated it with me, since my uncle want to celebrate my birthday."

* * *

"_There's nothing happy about your birthday!"_

"_Uncle..."_

"_Get out of my site!"_

_I ran out of the house and ended at the beach, I knew my uncle hated me but not this much. I didn't want much, maybe a cupcake or movie... not much. That's when I let the tears falls. When I wipe my eyes I look up to see Richard... naked. _

"_Ahhhhh!"_

"_Calm down let me put some clothes on." I turned my back as to not invade what privacy he had left. "Okay you can turn around." As I turned he looked deep into my eyes, like he was looking for something. "Have you been crying?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't lie to me, what happened?"_

"_It's my birthday but nobody wants to celebrate it with me"_

* * *

"You felt bad and took me to a fancy dinner and played beautiful music on the drive back. I wanted to listen to it forever."

"I remember it too."

"That night was like a dream to me." Suddenly calm and beautiful music began to play, I suddenly recognized it! "This is the song we listened to that night"

"It's by Claude Debussy, it's called _Dream_"

"Dream?"

"Let's dance Kori"

We gently begin to saw to the music, he hold me close. Too close. His sweet smile is drawing me in. Is this a continuation of that night? That dreamy night on my thirteenth birthday. It felt so good to be close to him, feeling the warmth between us, hearing his heartbeat. It's too dangerous to be this close to him, but I want to stay like this forever.

"You looked older back then." I say in a quiet voice. "You looked so much older that I thought I should stay away"

"You looked like a sad little girl to me back then." He replies

"... It makes me cry thinking about those years." I feel tears falling from my eyes, I hated those years. The abuse, the feeling of abandonment...of loneliness.

"It's been ten years since then." He comes closer so our faces are inches apart. "You aren't that sad little girl anymore"

That's when I felt his warm soft lips against my face; he's kissing my tears away. Why is he doing that?

"Tears don't suit you now" he says as he continues to kiss the bitter tears from my face, leaving a trail of warmth along my face. This is too dangerous. If he doesn't stop I don't know what I'm going to do."You're the actress who is captivating and so talented. Why did you decide to become an actress?"He lightly lifts my chins so I am looking deep into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

"I've always wanted to be an actress since I was young."

"Then you made your dream come true."

Dream. Was that always my dream? No, there was one that never came true and never will. I have to leave before I do something I regret.

"I'm going to go touch up my lipstick."

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, I need to get away. When I looked in the mirror I was read all over and I could feel my heat pounding. Why does he do this to me? Why do I feel this way when I know he doesn't feel the same? It hurts. I take a moment to get my heart rate back to normal, and little to the waves hit the ship underneath, but it was strange I couldn't heart that all I could hear was the sound of the engine running. Wait! What? Without even thinking I ran above deck only to see that we were moving across the water.

"The ship is sailing? This has to be a mistake!"

"There's no mistake" I rotate slowly only to see Richard standing there.

"Richard!"

"You're sailing with me right now."

"You must be joking! The wedding is tomorrow!"

"I'm not letting you attend the wedding. You're staying right here on this ship with me until the wedding is over. Your luggage is already on board."

"What do you mean?" Then it hit me. "You had this planned all along haven't you?"

"I had no choice with how sneaky you can be. You almost fooled me with your tears just now too."

"Are you saying I was just acting? How can you think that?!"

"You were a sad little girl once, but now you are an actress"

That hurt, how could he think I was acting? So he was just acting too I guess, he made me believe that he actually cared about me, that he didn't want to see me cry. How foolish am I! I should have never have trusted him.

"I'll take you to your room. Come with me." He leads me to a beautiful room, with a double bed and a wide screen TV. "I will try my best to make this a pleasant sailing experience."

"Under the circumstances how can this be a pleasant experience?"

"This is entirely up to you."

"You know what Richard?"

"What's that Kori?"

"I wish I was left on the street, I wouldn't have had to meet you then." I turn my back to him and begin to get my dressing gown out of my bad.

"You don't really mean that Kori. You and I both know you don't."

"You don't know anything about what I am thinking or what I have ever thought. Now please leave, I wish to be alone."

"Good night Kori, sweet dreams." And with those last words I hear the door click behind me.

Richard doesn't trust me at all, just because I'm an actress. Not only that, but it's also because I'm the daughter of a woman he hates because she stole his father. This is terrible. Will I always be punished because of my mother's mistake?

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, I know it's not as long as they normally are, but Iwill try to make the next chapter longer**

**Love you guys! Thank you for the reviews!**

**jhenybadefan****: So glad you liked that chapter, sorry it wasn't as soon as I had planed but I hope you enjoy this one  
****anon: Wow that was a very long and detailed review! But thank you :)  
Guest: Awwww that's really sweet of you to say! That's why I like writing, when I get a lot of happy people who want to continue reading, thank you!  
Miss geek: Wow, glad to hear it! :D I've never been told that, it makes me feel special! Thank you. I'm just glad I'm writing something that people are enjoying.  
****kataang and makorra****: I'm pleased that you are enjoying it! And I also see you are a Korra and Mako fan, I approve :D  
****RoyallyRed****: I will! I will! I will ;) hehe  
****RWBYfanfictioner****: Well who wouldn't want to write something based on Teen Titans ;) Glad I could contribute :P  
****Sweetums14****: I think someone like the chapter ;) I'm glad you liked it!**

**Remember review, follow, and favourite**

**Much Love!**

**X**


	4. Crumbling Down

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, sorry blame college :P I'm nearly done with college so once I'm finished I will be updating more. Again so sorry! But thank you guys for still updating and supporting me! Love you all!**

**Well here the next chapter I hope you enjoy! **

**IMPORTNAT: This chapter is a bit explicit, it's not too bad but just in case I'm warning you now**

* * *

I felt like I have been captured, I was going to be missing my best friend's wedding. I'm back to feeling like the small, intimidated girl I once was. I thought I have broken free, but now...

Knock knock knock!

"Miss Anders?"

"Yes?"

"Your breakfast is ready, it has been prepared for you on the deck."

"I'm not hungry."

"But Mr Grayson has requested your presence and will not take no for an answer."

Of course he would, I let out a sigh before I reply. "Tell him I will be right up."

"Yes ma'am."

Getting off my bed I found my suitcase and rummaged through it, I brought out a blue, flowery summer dress with a pair of brown sandals. (Link in profile) As I was tying my hair back I started thinking about Rachel and the wedding, I guess there was nothing I could do now. As long as Rachel is going to be happy, then everything will be okay. I cared too much about her to let rivalry to ruin the most blissful day of her life. I guess I will just have to try and enjoy this trip, or this kidnapping, as much as possible.

* * *

As I step out onto the deck the intense sun shone against my face, it was a beautiful day and I was going to make the most out of it.

"Good morning Richard."

And there he was, glistening in the sun as he was fishing. He looked so handsome... No! No Kori, no thinking that way.

"Good morning. Excellent timing, I just caught our breakfast."

"Fish for breakfast?"

"Have you ever heard of it?" he asked

"Heard, yes. Tried, no."

"Well then, there's a first time for everything"

* * *

As I finished my plate, I wiped my face with my napkin. It was beautifully cooked and a refreshing taste. I wouldn't mind having it again.

"So how was it?" Richard asked

"It was stunning."

He let out a chuckle. "I will be sure to let the chef now much you enjoyed the dish, did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, thank you"

"Well it looked like you did"

"Huh?"

"I checked in on you earlier this morning, you looked to be having a peaceful sleep."

He saw me in my sleep! Oh dear god I'm so embarrassed! I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, now he will know I'm embarrassed.

"Sir, we are here" a crew member said to Richard.

We are here? What did that mean?

"I forgot to give you your birthday present last night."

"What?"

He lifted his arm and pointed to the side of him. "That's my birthday present to you."

When I looked what I saw enlightened my eyes. There in my eye sight was a crystal blue sea engulf with dolphins, jumping and swimming. They looked mesmerizing and enchanting, swimming freely in the ocean.

"Wow! This is stunning, so beautiful!" I cheer with joy, I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing.

!I wanted to show you this ocean."

"Richard... Oh they are coming this way!"

"Stop the ship!" Richard called.

"I'm going for a swim." Before Richard could protest I dived into the water

"Kori!" I heard Richard call, but I didn't care.

As I swam I gazed upon the beautiful ocean that was beneath me. The ocean so clear I could see for miles, dolphins gliding against the water looking as if they were smiling. The fishes so colourful and vibrant, colours I never thought I'd ever seen, like a rainbow in the sea. This was the best birthday present ever. I wanted to explore more, but I needed air.

When I came up the first thing I heard was, "Kori!" I turned to see Richard swimming to me in a fit of panic. "What are you doing?" he asked when he was close. "You could have got hurt!"

"I'm fine because..." I swam closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, "...you are right here with me." I don't know why but I relay do believe that Richard would protect me. No matter what he says, I can see and feel he would. Something has changed, I don't know what but it has.

"Your right." He speaks quietly, as he brings me closer.

I could feel the warmth of his body as we sank below the sea. He was so close. He slowly brushed his lips against mine before capturing my mouth. His lips were warm and slightly rough, the perfect opposite to my soft lips. Before it went too far we had to come up for air, though I wanted more I knew it would regret it.

"We should go back to the ship" I suggested.

We swam all the way back; the crew were waiting for us with towels at hand. "I'm going to take a shower." I ran as fast as I can, I needed to get away from him.

* * *

I turned on the shower and let the hot water run down my body, yet it felt cold. It was almost as if mu blood was on fire. But I knew the time the ship dicks I need to get off before it's too late.

While I was thinking I could hear the door open, and the shower curtain pulled to one side and on the other side stood Richard... naked!

"Richard!" I screamed covering my body at the same time. "What are you doing? Get out"

"I'm not getting out." He said getting closer. "And you know you don't want me to either.

"You're wrong." I hissed, I won't let him belittle me or intimate me.

In one fluid motion, he pinned my arms above my head leaving me exposed.

"You're a liar, if you want to push me away then go ahead... push me away."

I wish I could be I couldn't and he knew it. I could feel his hot breath against my skin, making me want him more. He captured my lips in a hungry kiss, tracing his tongue along my bottom lip. Before I could worry about the consequences I allowed him in. My body relaxed into his embrace and allowed him to lift me into his arms and into the bedroom. I could feel his hands on my body, tracing and exploring. Our tongues danced inside our mouths, fighting for dominance. He was right I couldn't push him away no matter how much I knew I had to, because deep down I've been waiting for this since the kiss when I was eighteen. He has been the man I've been searching for.

Before I realised a sharp pain exploded within me.

"Ouch!" I shrieked in pain.

Richard shot up quickly in surprise. "Kori are you... a virgin?"

"I'm sorry!" I cried

"You don't need to apologize. Does this mean you weren't cheating with Xavier?"

"Yes, it was my roommate."

"You weren't the one who got pregnant and then had an abortion then?" he asked. "Why did you lead me to believe that it was you all along?"

"That's not true!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "You wanted to believe it was me... because of my mother." I couldn't control the tears, they just wouldn't stop. "It was perfect for you to believe that I was the one trying to steal Xavier away from Rachel."

He reached beside me and took my dressing gown that was lying on the floor; he gently wrapped it around my body.

"You are someone who I shouldn't be attracted to, because you are the daughter of the woman who stole my father and made my mother miserable. But I'm attracted to you, even though it's forbidden."

"I know... If your mother found out it would kill her." I could hold the anger and the seams that where raging to be set free. "You entire family hates me and my mother, that's why we will never be together!"

I wish I could have just stuck with playing the villainess, if I speak from my heart it's just going to be more painful.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. "Please leave me now. I want to be left alone."

He lifted my chin and looked deep into my eye, I somehow knew he could see how I was feeling. "I'm staying right here, right by you." He ever so gradually kissed my salty tears from my face.

"Richard!" I whimper, I bury my head into his chest and cried all the tears that I had been building.

The walls I had built where crumbling down.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**jhenybadefan****: Yeah I know, and this one is short as well, but I don't want to give a lot away in one chapter. Yeah that's why his name is Richard ;) And thank you!  
RoyallyRed: Because if's Richard of course ;)  
Sweetums14: Who need's boys when you have your girlfriends, that's what I always say :P  
Cliapatra32: You'll have to wait and see :P  
ELIZABETH: I will don't worry about that hehe!  
Miss geek: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Like I keep saying that's why his name is Richard hehe :P Awwww thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me! Just try, you never know what will come out trust me :)  
kimminightwing: Thank you, hope you enjoy the rest!  
kataang and makorra: I know right ;) but there is more to come so just wait it might get better... or worse haha!  
Mikado X Goddess: Thank you :) Never heard of that, but if you remember send me the name, I love to read a good book!  
RWBYfanfictioner: I will ;) you sound enthusiastic! That's what I love hehe! **

**Remember review, follow, and favourite**

**Much Love**

**X**


	5. The Dream Ends

**I feel like I'm saying this quite a bit at the moment!**

**I am so sorry about the long wait, for you who are reading any of my other stories you will know I've been extremely busy and have had no time. But I'm back and I will be update soon rather than later I promise!**

**For all you who don't know I am now called **missgullibleforever **just so you know!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It felt like time had stood still. I was still in Richard's arms and he comforted me, held me so close. This is what I've always wanted, but I needed to know something.

"I don't want to think badly of my mother." I whispered. "She was a great mother to me." I wiggled out of his arms and looks deep into his eyes. "Would you tell me about your mother Richard?"

He was silent for a while, trying to think of the right things to say. "She had a sudden accident and was forced to live in a wheelchair. I was hardly ever allowed to go into my mother's room"

"And that's why my mother was hired as a caregiver for your mother. My uncle told me about it." I said sadly

"My father had a heart attack a month after he left the mansion and my mother left too. Since then she never came back. The mansion belonged to my father's family, so my mother is lving in Spain and left the mansion to her sister and husband."

Tears started to build up again. "My mother is the reason your mother never returned right?" I asked, but I knew already knew the answer.

"Kori." Richard said taking my hand into his. "This all happened before you were born. Don't worry about it.

That what I was afraid of. Because of this past we can't be together, Richard must know this too.

But I love him.

But since our relationship has no future... I can't tell him.

"The wedding must be over by now."Richard says interrupting my thoughts.

"Are you going to tell Rachel about Xavier?"

"No."

"No?" I asked astonished

"No. But if I had known I wouldn't have let him marry her. You should have told me about this earlier." I stayed silent. I should have, but would anyone have believed me? No they wouldn't have. "We'll think about what we should when we arrive."

"Arrive where?"

"My house in Spain. We'll reach our destination tomorrow."

For the rest of the voyage I ended up not sleeping with Richard, I'm disappointed but it's a good thing.

* * *

When we arrived at his house I couldn't believe my eyes. This wasn't a house... it was a mansion and a huge one at that.

"You must be tired" Richard said to me "Make yourself at home."

This house was amazing. Gorgeous in fact. I could believe it what my eyes where seeing, the decor and furniture so stunning. As I looked around I found a beautifully famed photo of a lady on the side. She looked elegant and graceful.

"Who is this woman in the photo?" I asked.

"That's my mother."

She looks like such a kind woman. My mother broke this woman's heart...

"I know what you're thinking." I felt Richard come up and hug me from behind. "But it's not your fault. Stop thinking about it."

"Richard-" But before I could argue he planted his lips onto mine. His mouth expertly explores mine for what seems like hours. But he needs to stop. Please stop Richard. Stop staring at me so intently. I can't stand it.

"Kori." Richard says breathlessly."I want to make love to you."

"Richard..."

I can't hold it anymore. I can't escape. I needed him.

He took my hand and lead me to his room and I melted. From his kisses, from his touch. There was so much passion. I'm going to stop thinking about the future and the past. And just embrace the present, with us together. And that's all I want now.

* * *

I was woken up by the bright sun raise coming through the curtain, memories of last night flooding back. A smile crept on my face, I never wanted it to end. As I reach over I felt an empty space next to me.

"Richard?" I called "Where are you?" This was strange.

"Kori!" I heard my name being called. As I sat up Richard came bursting through the door. "We have a situation, I just got a message."

"A message? About what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Xavier's mistress, Kitten, crashed the weeding."

"What?!" I screamed

Richard came over to me and showed me his phone. "Someone filmed it."

"_I'm Xavier's real bride!" _On the small screen Kitten stood pointing at Rachel and that bastard Xavier. _"I'm Kitten Moth. I am a co-starring actress in __Southern Beauties with Kori."__Oh no.__ "Kori introduced me and Xavier. She must have deceived me!" __she cried._

_Richard took the phone away and looked into his lap. "They cancelled the wedding and Xavier disappeared." Of course he would. That coward. "Rachel is in deep sorrow." Maybe Xavier deserved this but Rachel didn't. She deserved to be happy, and now she's will be more miserable than ever... and it's all my fault._

"Oh Kitten. What have you done?" I whispered

"My aunt..."He paused, almost as if he was carefully choosing his words. "...She thinks this is revenge." He gradually looked into my eyes. "Revenge created by you."

"Richard." I said in a delicate tone. "You don't believe that do you?"

"No. I trust you wouldn't do such a dreadful thing. But my aunt is hysterical and telling Rachel this story with certainty."

IT was clear from the beginning but I was blind and unwilling to except it. We can't be together. My heart hurt from just the thought but it was true, and I had to except that. I might as well end this right here and cut the strings loose. Cute tides with everyone and go back to my world.

"In any case, let's return to Britain. We can talk to my aunt and sor-". I let out an evil chuckle, stopping Richard mid sentence. "Koir?"

"I guess you finally got me." I lied. It had to be done.

"Kori!"

"You're absolutely right. I planned this all along. This is my revenge on your family."

That's right I am _Annabelle the dreadful villainess with no heart. This is where she dumps her lover. This is what is needed to be done. _

_"Since this is all over I'm going back to London." I said putting on my clothes from last night._

_"I don't believe this." He whispered as I walked pasted him. "You are no such woman."_

_"I am precisely that." I said facing out the door, I couldn't bear to face him. "Goodbye Richard."_

_As fast as I could I ran from this life. This is how is must be. If I leave now I can forget Richard and all those happy memories. This is how it should be. It's time for me to stop dreaming!_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I would really like to know what you think.**

**Sweetums14: I'm glad you liked the dress, I struggled to find a good one ahah!  
****TheUltimateStar****: I think I would die of embarrassment is anyone did that to me! But I'm glad you are enjoying it.  
****henybadefan****: I'm happy you liked the shout out so here's another ;) Glad you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one as well ahah!  
****light is in the dark: Yeah sort of hehe ;P I'm so happy you liked it and thank you for the review! Hope you keep reading!  
****Miss geek: Back again I see ;) Nice interpretation, different I like it hehe! But it's so much fun trust me !  
****TraitorousFreshman15: Yay I took your breath away ;P  
****Melody Darkblood****: Thank you :D!  
Love life and music: That is so sweet of you to say! Thank you! :)  
****Guest: I'm glad you do!  
****forevergirl14****: Well since you said please ;) I'm glad you are enjoying it!  
****Ann-Marie Is Boss: Glad to hear you say that, I try my best :D I'm far from awesome but thank you so much for saying that! It means so much to me!**

**I am so happy to hear people say just amazing things and to support my work! Thank you everyone! Again sorry about the wait but I am going to do better I swear!**

**Remember review, follow, and favourite**

**Much Love**

**x**


End file.
